More particularly, the invention relates to a man-machine interface method comprising: generating physical interactions with active zones belonging to an interface object, said active zones being associated with predetermined items of information; detecting the active zones at which said interactions occur by measuring at least one physical magnitude; and associating each detected interaction with the predetermined item of information corresponding to the active zone where said interaction has been detected.
Document FR-A-2 811 107 describes an example of such a method. Methods of this type nevertheless suffer from the drawback of drifting over time, in particular as a function of the interface object aging and variations in ambient conditions, in particular temperature. In the long run, this leads to the man-machine interface malfunctioning.